Snoggletog, a gift from a true friend and maybe something more
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas present to all of you! The first chapter is some fluff, but the second and third chapter is lemons! The first lemon is a submissive male dragon Toothless/Human Hiccup lemon and the second lemon is a Female dragon Toothless/Human Hiccup lemon! Hope you like it!
1. Toothless's gift

Rated M for adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: Hello everyone and Happy Christmas! This is my Christmas present to all of you! The first chapter is just some fluff, but the second and third chapters are the lemons! The second chapter is a submissive male dragon Toothless lemon and the third chapter is a female dragon Toothless! Hope you enjoy!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Snoggletog, a gift from a true friend and maybe something more**

 **Chapter: 1 – Toothless's gift**

Groaning as I bury my head into my pillow, while I pull the blanket over my head as the roof to my room shakes under the constant banging of something jumping up and down on it. Hearing the banging stop, I smile as I close my eyes and go back to sleep, only to yelp as something yanks the blanket off me before something scaly wraps around my only foot and tugs me off the bed.

Moaning out in slight pain, I glare up at Toothless as he stands above me, while he smiles at me and lets out a dragon sounding chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, bud! Not all of us are morning people like you."

I grumble out as I go to get up, only for Toothless to pin me down as he starts licking my face, which causes me to start laughing as I try to push his muzzle away from me.

"Toothless! NO! Help!"

I yell out between laughs as Toothless starts nibbling me in ticklish areas, which causes him to let out chuckles as well before I manage to push his head away and stand up on my one foot. Seeing that I have some trouble standing, Toothless runs off before coming back with my prosthetic clutched in his jaws, which causes me to smile at him in gratitude when he gives it to me.

"Thanks, Tooth."

I say as I take my prosthetic from him, which gets a purr from him as he moves to my side and wraps his tail around my waist while moving his body so that I am leaning on him for extra support. Smiling at him, I lean my side against him as I place the prosthetic on before securing it with the straps.

Standing up as I test my prosthetic, I turn and smile warmly at Toothless as I give his neck a scratch, which causes him to purr as he moves his neck closer to me.

"I don't know what I would do without you, bud."

I say as he smiles at and then nuzzles the side of his face against mine, which causes me to chuckle as I look towards the window of my room. Looking out the window, my smile widens as I see the snow and the decorations all over the village, which causes me to remember what day it is.

"Today's Snoggletog, Tooth!"

I shout out with excitement, while Toothless watches me with a warm smile as I run around and grab all my clothes as well as a fur winter coat. This warm smile coming from how happy I am as lately I have been upset; as I caught Astrid cheating on me with another Viking. The only one who has been keeping me company in my dispersion and trying to make me happy has been Toothless, who went into a rage when he found out as I was just able to calm him down before he went over to rip her to pieces.

He still holds a deep hatred for her as every time she comes close to me he will move so that I am behind him, while he spreads his wings out so that I am hidden from view as he snarls menacingly at her. This only causing me to get closer to Toothless as he has only been the one there for me.

Finishing putting on all my clothes, I run over to where I keep Toothless's prosthetic tail fin, which I pick up and move over to Toothless before placing it on him. Laughing as he gives my cheek a small loving lick in thanks, I go to make my way to the door only to yelp as Toothless grabs hold of the back of my coat before he picks me off the floor. This causing me to yell at him to put me back down, which he doesn't listen to as he tosses me into the air, while he moves under me so that I land on his back.

Before I can say anything, he runs to the open window and jumps out as I yell as I wrap my arms around his neck for support, while he sprints through the village towards the forest.

"Toothless! What you doing!"

I shout out as we zip through the forest, but not in the direction of the cove as he runs to the mountains, which when we reach them he starts climbing up the cliff as he moves to an opening in the mountain. Coming to a stop in front of the cave entrance, Toothless looks over his shoulder at me and sends me a warm smile as he lets out a soft warble, which I know means that he wants me to trust him.

Looking to him then to the cave, I look back to him and give him a warm smile back as I nod my head at him, which causes his smile to widen as he moves into the cave. Holding on to Toothless as I look around the cave, which is so dark that I wouldn't be able to see my hand if it was in front of my face. I look ahead as I see a soft glow, which seems to be where Toothless wants to take me.

Moving into the cave where the glow is coming from, my eyes widen as I look on in awe at what is in the middle of the round cave. In the middle of the cave is a large white tree, which seems to be holding the roof of the cave up as its branches reach up and covers the whole roof of the cave. But the awe comes from what these branches hold, which are hundreds of different kinds of gems of many colors that glow like stars in the night sky, lighting up the cave in a warm colorful light.

This tree having soft pure green grass surrounding it, which covers the whole floor of the large round cave, while all around the edge of the round cave floor is a trench of water. This water coming from small waterfalls in the walls of the cave, which flows water into this trench that seems to be constantly drunk out of by the tree as roots can be seen covering the bottom of this long trench.

Dismounting Toothless as I look around the cave with amazement, a tear escapes my eye at the beautiful site, while Toothless smiles at me and nuzzles the side of my face. This causing me to turn around and to wrap my arms around his neck, while he wraps his wings around me as he places his head over my shoulder as we hug each other.

"Thanks for showing this to me, Tooth. I'm guessing this is your Snoggletog present for me?"

I say with a smile as I move out of the hug and look at him, causing him to smile back at me as he lets out a purr and nods his head at me. Smiling, I move forward and grab hold of the sides of Toothless's head before pushing my lips up against his, which causes his eyes to widen as his body goes slack.

Breaking the kiss, I wrap my arms around Toothless's neck as I bury my face into his neck. Blinking, Toothless looks down at me as he licks his lips before a loving smile creeps up onto his face as he hugs me back and lets out a loving purr, while I hug him tighter as I smile.


	2. An extra gift

Rated M for adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: Ok! This is the male dragon Toothless/Human Hiccup lemon! Toothless is the sub and Hiccup will be the Dom! And this is continuing from chapter one!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 –** **An extra** **gift**

Hugging Toothless as he hugs me back, while I feel his chest vibrate from his purring, I feel him pull away from the hug as he looks at me with a smile. Smiling back at him, he moves forward and pushes his snout into my chest, causing me to let out a yelp as I fall to the soft floor of the cave, while I feel Toothless pounce onto me.

Looking up, I see Toothless straddling me as he has his ass firmly planted onto my groin, while his front paws are on the floor either side of my head as he looks down into my eyes with love. Blushing at how he is positioned on me, I feel my dick grow and harden as it pushes up against Toothless's ass. This causing my blush to deepen as Toothless tilts his head and pushes his ass back so that my dick grinds against his ass, which causes him to smirk down at me when I let out a small moan of pleasure.

Moving his head down, he pushes his muzzle up against my lips as he brings me into a deep kiss. Moaning as I feel his scaly lips press up against mine, I gasp as he uses that small opening to push his tongue into my mouth, which he starts to dominate with his tongue as he moves it around my mouth as he tastes every surface of my mouth.

Moving my hands down his body until my hands are on his ass, I give them a hard squeeze as I start groping his ass cheeks, which causes him to growl into my mouth as he grinds his ass against my dick again. Breaking away from the kiss as his tongue slips out of my mouth, he gives my lips a lick before moving his head down to my winter coat I have on, which he grabs with his mouth and tugs with a growl as he looks at me with his eyes filled with lust.

Grabbing my winter coat when he lets go of it, I quickly start to take off my top clothes as Toothless watches me with hunger in his eyes as he looks over my bare chest, which is starting to fill out with muscles. Moving forward, he lets out a purr as he places his tongue onto my stomach and drags it up to my right nipple, which he nibbles on as he watches me shiver in arousal to the feel of his tongue as I close my eyes.

Lifting his ass off me but still straddling me, he stops dragging his tongue over me as he growls at me, which causes me to open my eyes and look down to my groin. This causing me to gulp as I see his large black member throbbing as pre-cum dangles from its end. His dick having a knot with nubs on the underside of it traveling up to the tip of his member, which is shaped like a long triangle with the end curling up.

Seeing what I am staring at, Toothless smirks down at me before he lets out a growl at me as he tugs my bottom clothes with his tail and sends me a look, which obviously means to take them off. Sitting up as I reach down to my bottom clothes, I feel Toothless dick press up against the side of my face as it rests on my shoulder, which causes Toothless to purr as he moves his hips forward. This causing his dick to grind up against the side of my face and for me to feel the nubs on the underside of his member slide over my shoulder, while the lubricants coating his member smears over the side of my face as well as my shoulder.

Undoing my pants and pulling them down before I kick them off so I am fully naked, while Toothless continues to grind his dick against my face, I give Toothless's member a kiss and a lick before laying back down. This causing him to shiver as his member throbs as he looks down at me with a pout before he gains a smirk, which causes me to gulp as he turns around so that he is straddling me backward.

Looking up at him as he looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk, he moves back before spreading his legs as he lifts his tail so that I can see his tail hole and large balls that are hanging between his legs. The scales around his tail hole growing smaller the nearer they are to it before they stop at the edge of the tail hole where it is just soft pitch black flesh. His tail hole being shaped like an upside-down triangle, at where his tail connects with his body, in-between his large round toned but still soft ass cheeks.

Gazing over Toothless's ass and balls, my dick twitches as arousal floods over me as thoughts of what I want to do with that ass fills my head, which I quickly snap out off as Toothless lowers his ass down. His ass planting onto my face as he uses it as a seat, my face being buried in between his ass cheeks as my lips press up against his tail hole.

Purring out as he feels my face buried in between his ass cheeks, Toothless's eyes widen as he lets out a pleasure filled moan as he feels me push my tongue into his tail hole, while I grab hold of his ball sack and start to grope his balls as I start to suck on his tail hole. Feeling his anal walls clamp down on my tongue, while I move my tongue over every surface inside his ass that I can reach. This coating his anal walls in my saliva as I nibble on his tail hole, while I give it powerful sucks as I feel Toothless shiver in arousal and pleasure, which causes me to feel his anal walls to vibrate around my tongue.

Running out of air, I grab hold of Toothless's ass and push up, which causes him to lift his ass off my face as he lets out a disappointed whine at me.

"I can't hold my breath as long as you can, Tooth."

I say, which gets an understanding look from him, which turns into a pleasured look as I grab hold of his balls and start groping them. This causing him to let out a pleasure filled moan, while his dick pulses as a rope of pre-cum shots out of his member and lands on my dick, coating it in his cum as it flows down to cover my balls as well.

Looking to my cum covered dick and balls, Toothless licks his lips as he moves his muzzle forward so that the tip of my dick is pressed up against his lips. Moving my right hand away from his balls as I carry on groping them with my left hand, I grope Toothless's right ass cheek before moving my index and middle finger towards Toothless's tail hole. Pressing my two fingers together, I move them around Toothless's entrance as I let out a moan as he licks the tip of my dick.

Not wasting any more time, I thrust my two fingers inside of Toothless's ass, which goes as far as they can until my knuckles press up against his opening before I start scissoring the inside of his ass. As I do this, I give one of Toothless's balls a hard squeeze as I watch him drag his tongue across the head of my dick.

This causing Toothless to open his mouth slightly as he lets out a moan of pleasure, while he pushes his ass back and clamps his ass around my fingers, which causes me to smirk as I thrust my hips up. This causing Toothless's eyes to widen as my dick is thrust into the small opening in his mouth, which causes my dick to spread his lips wider as it forces its way into his muzzle before my groin impacts his lips with a wet slap.

Eyes going half-lidded, Toothless clamps his jaws around my dick as he starts sucking and lapping his tongue over every surface of my dick. While he is sucking on my dick, he rocks his hips back and forth so that my fingers keep on moving inside of his ass, which causes my dick to twitch in arousal at how Toothless is acting.

Pulling his head away from my groin, while my now saliva covered dick slips out of Toothless's jaws with a wet pop. Toothless moves forward so that my fingers exit his ass before he turns around so that he his straddling my groin again, while he places his front paws on my shoulders as he holds me down. Planting his ass down onto my groin, we both moan as my saliva covered dick slides in-between Toothless's ass cheeks, while the head of my dick presses up against his tail hole as the saliva on my dick smears onto his ass.

Moving my hands down, I grab hold of Toothless's ass cheeks and give them a hard squeeze, while Toothless launches his muzzle forward so that his scaly lips smash into mine as he brings me into a lust filled make out session. Moaning into the kiss as our tongues fondle with each other, while our lips press firmly against each other's as I squeeze and caress his ass cheeks.

Purring into my mouth as I keep on kneading his ass cheeks, Toothless pushes his muzzle harder against my mouth as he growls, while he starts to grind his ass against my groin. This causing me to moan out in pleasure as I feel my dick grind in-between Toothless's saliva coated ass cheeks, which makes it so that my dick has no trouble sliding in-between those soft mounds of flesh.

Breaking away from the kiss as we both pant for air, while Toothless carries on grinding his ass against my groin before he lifts his ass up as I feel the tip of his tail grab hold of my dick, which moves my dick so that it is in line with his tail hole. Looking down at me with love and lust in his eyes, which shines in my eyes as well as I nod my head at him. This causing him to slam his ass down onto my groin as he impales himself onto my dick, which causes us both to roar out in pleasure, while my dick spreads his anal walls apart as it plunges into his depths.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel Toothless grind his ass into my groin, I tighten my hold on his ass cheeks as I squeeze them, while I feel the flesh around my dick keep on tightening then relaxing as it ripples inwards. This causing it to feel like Toothless's ass is trying to suck and pull my dick further into its warm soft depths.

Moving his muzzle down to my lips, Toothless gives my lips a loving lick before he lifts his ass, which causes us both to moan as his ass clamps down onto my dick as it leaves until the head is the only thing inside of him before he slams his ass back down. Roaring out in pleasure as he starts riding my dick, while I groan in pleasure as he keeps on impaling himself onto my dick before lifting his ass again just to slam it back down.

Watching his dick as it leaks pre-cum all over me, which is swaying up and down in time with the movement of his hips, while wet smacks of scale meeting flesh are heard each time his ass impacts my groin.

Gaining a sudden strength, I push up so that I am sitting up, which causes Toothless a moment of surprise before he moves his front paws and clutches onto my shoulders for extra support. Wrapping my left arm around Toothless's lower back as I grab a tighter hold of his left ass cheek with my right hand, while I move my body so that Toothless's dick is squeezed in-between our bodies.

Purring out at this new position and the pleasure of feeling his dick squeezed in-between our bodies, Toothless starts to ride my dick harder as he uses the grip on my shoulder to lift himself off my dick faster. Moaning, I start to thrust my hips up in time with Toothless's movement, while I push his ass up when he lifts his rear before pulling him down with my other hand that has a grip on his lower back when he slams his ass back down.

Pressing my body right up against Toothless as we carry on fucking, I feel his member grind up against my stomach and chest, which are smothered in its lubricants as well as the pre-cum that is constantly leaking from it. Moving my head forward, I press the side of my head against the head of Toothless's member and give it a lick, which causes it to reward me by spurting pre-cum onto the side of my face.

The attention to his member causing Toothless to purr, while he starts squeezing my dick with his anal muscles as he slams his ass down onto me, which causes me to moan out in pleasure as my dick needs to force Toothless's anal walls apart as it is thrust into his depths.

Feeling Toothless's member start to twitch in-between our bodies, I move my head and drag my tongue over the tip of Toothless's member. This bringing Toothless to his orgasm as he bites down on my right shoulder as he slams his ass down onto me hard, while ropes of his seed gush out of his member and paints both of us in his white seed.

His orgasm also brings me to cum as well; as I feel his ass clamp down onto my dick each time his member shoots a rope of his seed onto me, which causes me to yell out as my dick pulses as my seed erupts into his warm soft depths.

Panting and moaning as I feel his ass suck my cum further into his depths, I go limp against Toothless as his dick rests against my cum covered face. Feeling Toothless let go of my shoulder as his teeth leave a large bite mark, he licks my wound clean as he purrs at the feeling of my seed gushing around inside of his ass.

Shifting his ass around on my lap as he gets comfortable, while he wraps his wings around me. This causing us both to moan as I feel my dick move around inside of him, while I feel my seed flow over my dick and leak out of his ass onto my groin as well as coating my balls in more seed.

Looking up as I hear Toothless purr at me, I smile warmly at him as he moves forward and starts lapping his cum off my face before he brings me into a love filled kiss. Moving back as our lips separate, we both smile warmly at each other as we stay linked together by my dick, while I caress Toothless's ass cheek.

"I love you, bud."

I say, which Toothless answers by clamping down his ass on my dick as he purrs, which causes me to let out a moan that Toothless uses to push his tongue inside my mouth as we make out again.

[Author's note: Ok! That the end of the lemon! Hoped you liked the Christmas present! Don't forget to review! And have a happy Christmas!]


	3. Toothless's sexual Snoggletog gift

Rated M for adult content and adult language!

[Author's note: Ok! This is the female dragon Toothless/human Hiccup lemon! And don't try to figure out how Toothless could do what she did in the story! As I don't know how she would be able to without anybody helping her.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 3 – Toothless's sexual Snoggletog gift**

"Toothless! Where are you!"

I shout out as I make my way through the forest as I try to find Toothless, who wasn't home when I woke up and nowhere inside of the village. Panicking as I make my way towards the cove, while I hold a prosthetic tail fin under my arm that is wrapped up, which is my Snoggletog present for Toothless. The tail fin making it so that Toothless will be able to fly by herself, while also having a mechanism that will change it to a manual tail fin, which will need me to operate it for it to work.

Making my way into the cove, I look around the snow-covered cove, which lake is also iced over.

"TOOTHLESS!"

I yell out in panic as I don't see her, only to halt as I hear a muffled roar coming from a section of the coves wall, which is covered by hanging snow-covered vines. Making my way over to the vines, I push my left hand against the vines and find out that there isn't a wall behind them. Walking through the vines, I look around in surprise as I step into a cave, which has glowing blue gems dotted throughout the roof of the cave. This giving the cave a dim blue light, while heat can be felt throughout the cave.

"Toothless?"

I call out as I place my present onto the floor against the wall before I start walking deeper into the cave. Hearing a muffled warble further into the cave, which seems to come from a wall of the cave that has a pelt from a bear hanging from it. Moving towards the bear pelt, I push my right hand against it to find that like the vines, there isn't a wall behind it.

"Toothless, are you… in… here…"

I say as I push the bear pelt out of the way and enter the room, only to trail of from what I am saying as a large blush makes its way onto my face, while my eyes widen.

In the middle of the room is Toothless, who is laying on her back on bear pelts as red fabric ties her two front and back paws together with a large red bow. Her wings are also tied to her body so that she can't use them, while she has a red muzzle on that has a red leash attached to it. The muzzle itself having a metal gag, which keeps her mouth open as she looks at me and lets out a purr that sounds off because of the gag, while she moves the tip of her tail which I follow with my eyes

This causing my blush to deepen as I see that the tip of her tail has mistletoe dangling from it, which she has moved so that it is dangling above her swollen lips that are coated by her love nectar. Her love hole leaking her fluids down onto her tail hole before splitting to flow onto the floor on either side of her tail.

Gulping as Toothless looks at me, she lets out a lust filled purr at me as she shakes her ass slightly, while I see her lips flare out before constricting as well as her tail hole opening and closing as they wait to have something shoved into their depths. This causing a shiver of arousal to go through me as my dick pulses in need, while also fully presses up against my pants, causing a bulge to be seen in them.

This bulge causing Toothless to let out a want filled whimper when she sees it, which causes me to quickly undress until my clothes are thrown all over the cave's floor, while I stand naked in front of Toothless who purrs as she gazes over my dick.

Moving towards Toothless's ass, I straddle her tail as I place my hands on her thighs, which I feel up as I move my hands down until my hands are cupping Toothless's ass cheeks. Groping her ass cheeks, I listen as Toothless purrs and wines as I squeeze her ass cheeks before I lay down on her tail so that my face is in-between her back legs.

Tracing my right hand over her ass, I move my hand in-between her legs as I push my index finger slightly into the bottom of her vent before I move my finger to the top of her vent. This causing Toothless to let out a whimper of pleasure, while I take the tip of my now juice coated finger out of her vent and place it into my mouth. Sucking on my finger, I moan at the sweet taste of her love fluids before I move forward and push my tongue in-between her lips, which I drag my tongue through as Toothless moans out in pleasure.

Tasting her fluids on my tongue, I shiver at the taste before I push my index and middle finger into her vent, which I use to pull her left lip to the side so that her lips are spread slightly open. Using the opening, I bury my mouth into her lips and start sucking, while I push my tongue as far as it can go into her wet vent.

Hearing Toothless's moans of pleasure as she feels my tongue lapping the inside of her love vent, I carry on slurping up her vent fluids as I start to finger her vent, while I move my left hand so that my thumb is pressed up against her wet tail hole. Rubbing her tail hole with my left thumb, I push my thumb against her tail hole as I give her pussy a powerful suck, which causes her to moan as her tail hole eagerly opens and engulf my thumb. The inside of her tail hole being coated by her vent fluids that manage to flow into her ass, which causes my thumb to slide into her depths without any resistant's.

Feeling Toothless tighten her anal walls around my thumb, while her vent walls ripple and contract around my tongue as I start thrusting it into her, which causes Toothless to whine out in pleasure.

Moving my mouth away from her folds, I catch my breath as I carry on thumbing her tail hole, while I finger her vent as she moans at the loss of my mouth. Licking my licks, I take my fingers out of Toothless's vent as well as taking my thumb out of her ass, while I sit up and move forward so that I am sitting on the base of her tail.

Moving my hips forward, I draw in a breath as I feel Toothless's folds spread open as my dick slides in-between them, which cause Toothless to shiver under me at the feel of my dick in-between her folds. Placing my hands on Toothless's stomach, I trace my hands over her stomach to her chest before I move and place my hands on her ass cheeks, which I give a hard squeeze. Smiling at the moan that Toothless sounded out at me squeezing her ass, I move my hands up her back legs until my hands reach the red bow tying her legs together, which I grab hold of and pull.

This untying her paws as I throw the red fabric across the cave, while Toothless purrs as she moves her legs around to get the stiffness out of them before she shifts around on her back and then relaxes. Her back legs being spread open, while her front paws are pulled up against her chest as she moves her head to look at me as she purrs at me.

Smiling at her, I wrap my arms around her back leg thighs so that her calves are hanging over my shoulders before I start moving my hips, which causes my dick to grind in between her wet folds. This causing Toothless eyes to go half lidded as she moans out in pleasure, while I start to grind my dick harder against her folds, which causes my dick to push further into her folds as it grinds in-between them.

Pushing forward so that her knees are almost touching her chest, I keep on grinding my dick against her wet lips, which causes Toothless to whine out at my teasing before I give a hard thrust. This getting a groan from me, while Toothless roars out in pleasure as my dick rams its way into the warm wet depths of her love vent, which halts when I hilt her. This causing a wet sound of flesh impacting scale, while the force of the impact causes Toothless's body to rock forward.

Moaning as I feel the flesh around my dick constantly tightening before relaxing, while the flesh ripples inwards creating a suction-like feel on my dick, which seems to be trying to suck my dick further into its warm depths. I let go of Toothless's legs as I lean over her and place my hands on the floor either side of her chest, while my chest is pressed up against her body as I start moving my hips.

Moaning in pleasure as I feel my dick push her vent walls apart as it is thrust into her depths, I start to move my hips faster as Toothless moans out in pleasure as she feels my dick enter and leave her vent at a fast paste.

Moving my right hand as I push it underneath her body as I wrap my right arm around her lower back, while I start to fuck her harder as she cries out in pleasure as her body rocks back and forth under the onslaught of my dick ramming into her folds. Feeling her back legs wrap around me as they lock together behind my back, stopping me from pulling out of her fully as we both moan out in pleasure as loud wet smacks fill up the cave.

As I fuck Toothless as hard as I can, I feel her push her ass back as I slam my dick into her abused love vent, while I feel her push me forward with her back legs that are wrapped around me. Growling as I feel Toothless's orgasm coming as her vent walls start tightening around my dick, while her vent walls start to ripple inwards powerfully as the suction on my dick increases.

Feeling my orgasm coming as well, I start to fuck Toothless ruthlessly as her whole body rocks back and forth under the force of my thrusts, which causes Toothless to howl out in pleasure as her eyes glaze over in pure pleasure as saliva leaks from her forced open mouth.

Slamming my hips into Toothless's ass as hard as I can, I shout out in pleasure as Toothless's body rocks forward where I hold her in place, while my dick gushes my seed into her loving depths. This causing Toothless to roar out in pleasure as well, while I feel her vent walls clamp down onto my dick as her love vent sucks my seed into her warm depths, which unleashes a torrent of her love nectar over my dick as she orgasms as well.

Panting as I lay limp on Toothless's chest, I feel her heavy breathing as she pants as well, while I feel her vent walls still sucking on my dick as it tries to suck me dry. Getting my breathing under control, I sit up and start stroking Toothless's stomach as I feel my seed leak out of her vent with a lot of her love juice, which coats my groin and balls as well as creating a puddle on the floor.

Moving my head down, I plant a kiss on Toothless's stomach as I give her left ass cheek a smack with my right hand, which causes her to yelp before she purrs at me. Smiling at her, I climb off her as my seed and love fluid covered dick slips out of her leaking lips, which causes her to whine at the loss of the feeling of my dick inside of her.

Standing up, I watch as Toothless flips onto her front before she stands up and shakes her body. Looking at the gag still in her mouth as well as the leash attached to the muzzle she is wearing, I look down to my fluid covered dick before smirking as I look back up to her.

"Toothless."

I call out, which causes her to look to me.

"Come here, love."

I say, which gets a purr from her at me calling her love as she moves over to me before halting in front of me. Reaching forward, I grab hold of her leash before I tug on it, which gets a yelp from Toothless as she gets pulled towards me so that her face is pressed into my groin. This causing her eyes to go half lidded as she scents the musk coating my groin before she purrs as she nuzzles her face into my groin so my dick and balls rub all over her face, coating it in our love fluids.

"You like that don't you, my pet."

I purr out as I move my hips, causing my dick to grind up against her face. What I said causing Toothless to shiver in arousal at being called my pet, while she whines at me in pleasure at the feel of my dick rubbing against her face as she baths in the scent of my seed.

"Let's get rid of that gag and put that mouth to good use."

I purr out, which causes Toothless to shiver as I undo the gag and take it off as I throw it to the side, while Toothless gazes at my dick in hunger before she launches her head forward. Taking my whole dick into her muzzle, which she tightens her lips around as she starts sucking on my dick, causing me to let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Good girl. But I think you are missing something."

I say, which causes Toothless to look into my eyes before she looks to where I am pointing. Purring as she sees that I am pointing at my balls, she opens her jaws wider as she brings her tongue out and grabs hold of my balls before she pulls them into her muzzle as she moves her head slightly as she shuts her jaws.

Moaning as she sucks on my dick and balls, I feel her tongue caress every surface of my dick, while she flicks her tongue over my balls sometimes.

"Ok, that's enough now."

I say as I pull my hips back, only for Toothless to growl as she follows my movement and sucks on my dick harder as she glares up at me in defiance.

"Off, _now._ "

I command, which Toothless only replies by tightening her lips around my dick and balls, while she sucks harder as she growls again at me. Narrowing my eyes at her, I give the top off her head a light slap, which causes her to let out a yelp in surprise. Using her moment of surprise, I pull my now saliva covered dick and balls out of her mouth, which causes her to snap out of her surprise as she pouts at me.

"It looks like you need to be punished, my pet."

I say with a smirk, which causes Toothless to shiver as I move behind her, while I still hold onto her leash as she looks over her shoulder at me. Looking down at her nice soft ass cheeks, I smirk as I give her ass cheek a hard slap, which causes Toothless to yelp in slight pain and pleasure. Looking at her as she whimpers at me over her shoulder, I give her ass cheek another slap as she yelps out again in pain, while I start to spank her ass.

Not before long, Toothless's yelps of pain turn to moans of arousal as her ass check jiggles under each slap, while my dick is rock solid from the arousal of spanking Toothless. Not being able to hold myself anymore, I move forward and press my hips up against Toothless's ass, while my dick slides up in-between Toothless's ass cheeks.

Purring out in pleasure as she feels my dick in-between her ass cheeks, Toothless starts grinding her ass into my groin, causing us both to moan in pleasure before I grab hold of her left hip to hold her in place. Whining at me at stopping her from grinding her ass into me, Toothless's eyes widen as she lets out a drawn-out moan of pleasure as my groin impacts her ass, while my dick impales her tail hole as it moves its way into her tight depths.

Tightening the grip that I have on her leash, I start fucking her ass as I tug her back with the leash each time I slam my dick into her ass. Moaning in pleasure as she feels my dick spread her anal walls wide as it is slammed into her tight but soft ass, Toothless spreads her back legs as she leans her front forward, while she lifts her ass up as she slams her ass back in time with my thrusts.

"You're a good pet, aren't you? Taking it up the ass for your master. Hungry for your master's seed to fill you up."

I purr out as I carry on fucking Toothless's ass, which makes wet smacks each time her ass slams into my groin, while wet slurping can be heard as my dick leaves her ass until the head of my dick is the only thing in her. What I said causing Toothless to purr out as a shiver goes through her, while she tightens her ass around my dick in answer as she slams her ass harder against me.

Fucking her ass harder as her body rocks back and forth under me, I let go of her leash as I wrap my right arm around her waist, while her moans of pleasure heighten before she roars out as she reaches her orgasm. This causing me to yell out as I feel her anal walls clamp down on my dick, which pushes me over the edge as I unleash my cum into her ass.

Panting as I lean onto her lower back, I catch my breath as does Toothless before I move back, causing my dick to slip out of her ass as my seed flows out after it. Sitting on the floor as I let out a tired sigh, Toothless warbles softly to me as she moves and lays down at my side, which causes me to smile at her as I take off the muzzle that she has on.

Purring, Toothless moves her muzzle forward as she presses her scaly lips against mine as we start to make out before we break apart as we pant for air. Smiling at Toothless, she smiles back at me as she nuzzles the side of my face as she purrs.

"I love you too, Tooth."

I say warmly, which gets a purr from her as she moves her muzzle forward and brings me back into a heated kiss.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked the Christmas present! Don't forget to review! And have a happy Christmas!)


End file.
